lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ethring
' Ethring' is a large town in the extreme southeast section of Gondor, as it lies only a few miles north of the border with Umbar to the south. Ethring is the ancestoral homeland of House Mason, and has remained their charge since the earliest days of Gondor's post-Numeron founding. Ethring was founded by House Mason as they grew in power, and its histroy was one of peaceful growth for centuries. During the Downfall of the Numeron they remained relatively in tact but this time also meant that they watched as the Kingdom of Gondor took control and this meant that they became a member of Gondor as opposed to Umbar where they had always shared a lot of interests. During the Gondor Civil War Ethring was rushed and sieged on many occasions but each time the defences of the town held, and the forces of Umber were continuesly pushed back to the swamps south of the town. Since the Gondor Civil War the town has been overwhelmed nearly by a constant invasion from Umbar which have threatened to destroy the town. The arrival of Ildarion Elessar has changed things inside the town as he has taken control of much of the defences and the weakenesses that had become the norm are slowly disappearing under his rule. History Early History Ethring was founded by House Mason as they grew in power, and its histroy was one of peaceful growth for centuries. During the Downfall of the Numeron they remained relatively in tact but this time also meant that they watched as the Kingdom of Gondor took control and this meant that they became a member of Gondor as opposed to Umbar where they had always shared a lot of interests. Rise Civil War During the Gondor Civil War Ethring was rushed and sieged on many occasions but each time the defences of the town held, and the forces of Umber were continuesly pushed back to the swamps south of the town. Warfare Ildarion Elessar When Ildarion Elessar arrived in the town of Ethring alongside his small force of two hundred men, along with a dozen retainers he was shocked at the state of the town. The defences were in a terrible state, and the situation of the moral of the city appeared briefly on his walkthrough to be one where the population was teetering on the edge of mutiny. Seeing this angered the young prince and so he prepared to meet with the leadership of the town which at the time was held by council. When he called the council to meet with him he was shocked that at the one corner of the table was a small girl somewhere around his physical age. As the meeting commensed and he was filled in on the constant raids that rocked the town he couldn't help but be completely enthraled in the beautiful young women that was so vocal in her opinions throughout the meeting. As they all begin to exit the meeting the Lord of House Haines approached Ildarion and told him that he had some things that he should know before he was willing to stay in the town. Noteable People Houses House Mason See Also : House Mason House Mason is a large and influencial Atlantian house within the south eastern section of the Kingdom of Gondor. House Mason is the dominant house in south eastern Gondor, and this dominance extends as far north as the lands of House Koonie of whome controls the ancient fortress of Narvine . House Mason has always defined itself by the closeness that it feels towards its own, and in this way they attempt as a House to always join together. The motto of House Mason is ''"The Closeness of Blood is the only measure of Trust" ''and this goes to saying how much they value the trust you place in family over everyone else. House Mason rose to dominance during the exodus east from the ancient lands of Atlantis where they had been a nothing house. When the Black Numenorians destroyed the world theEmpire of Numeron had built on the island of Atlantis the members of House Mason became one of the loyalists that fled the island alongside their lords inHouse Elessar. When they arrived inEurope they came to live within the region north of Umbar, and as time went on they founded the town of Ethring which was became the hub of the trade network between the swamps to the south inside Umbar, and the green valleys of Gondor to the north. This splitting of the two cultures meant that during the Civil War in Gondor they were the focus of some serious casualties and they lost a lot of their power in the destruction of that conflict. Following this they had to deal with a nearly constant attempt to annexx them, and these attempts culminated with House Mason attempting to diplomatically end the conflict by marrying their daughter Sarah Mason into Umbar. This fell apart and since then they have been attempting to once again rebuild their position but have found themselves dramatically weakened from within by Sarah Mason who holds silent loyalty to Umbar. Category:City in Gondor Category:City in Europe Category:City